Turbo
Turbo is the Prime Guardian, he is in charge of the entire Guardian collective operating out of the Super Computer. Turbo leads the Guardians by a democratic council called the Guardian Council. His Key Tool is named Copland. Due to Turbo's status as Prime Guardian, and the absence of a keeper of the core within the Super Computer, it is sometimes believed that Turbo leads the Super Computer as well. Turbo wears a red uniform, rather than the usual blue uniform of the Guardians, and earlier he wore gold shoulder armor. Turbo visited Mainframe right after the destruction of its twin city by the virus Gigabyte. He was following Bob, who had followed Gigabyte right after the virus killed his partner Dixon Green. When a Web Creature was suspected to be in Mainframe Turbo hired Mouse to go there and confirm the report. When she found the Web Creature Turbo and the Guardian Council voted to activate the explosive in Mouse's communicator to keep the creature from invading the Net. Turbo reluctantly agrees to the council's vote for it was always the Guardian protocol to destroy any small sealed system like Mainframe which had a Web Creature. They release their codes into the device thereby arming it. While the countdown initializes Turbo asks to be alone for this one, the meeting is adjourned, and almost immediately the Prime Guardian tampers with the hourglass timer soberly apologizing for betraying Mouse's trust and hoping Bob will discover the communicator before it is too late. Bob anticipated their response and got the explosive out of Mainframe before it went off. During season three a supervirus named Daemon infected the Super Computer and every Guardian except Bob and Enzo Matrix. Turbo was strong enough to fight the infection for a time. He used this time to warn Enzo about Daemon and that the Guardians were looking for him and Bob. He also apologized for damage in Mainframe he inadvertently caused. Turbo eventually fell to the infection and was a full servant of Daemon's. The guardian Key Tools refused to serve a supervirus and left the guardians, this included Copland. He began wearing the new purple and gray uniforms that Daemon gave them and helped her trap Matrix and AndrAIa. Matrix escaped back to Mainframe with Turbo in his custody. Turbo spent the rest of the war in a holding cell. While unable to cure him completely, Bob used Glitch's powers to diminish the infection; Turbo regained a lot of his mind through this and realized that Daemon had to be stopped. Turbo later tried to help Bob when he injured himself trying to separate from Glitch. Despite the superior technology of the Super Computer, the guardians were unable to cure Bob and Turbo started to lose hope. Fortunately the key tools returned to their guardians after first successfully curing Bob along with fixing an upgrading Glitch. Turbo was overjoyed both by Bob's recovery and having finally been reunited with Copland. Comic (Non-Canon) Turbo was proud to give Little Enzo his Key tool after graduating from first semester at the Guardian Academy. However, he later confronted Bob with his sympathy towards Viruses, stating if he would delete viruses like he is supposed to rather than trying to re-conform them that Megabyte wouldn't have caused all the harm he had. He also gave an item to Matrix, hoping it would help him in his fight against the Viruses. He later helped the Code Masters come up with a device to delete all the viruses throughout the Net. However, after the viruses were deleted, the Code Masters double crossed the Guardians, and hoped to delete them, seeing them as weak. Turbo was deleted in the beginning of the fight. (Paradigms Lost) References *Turbo's name is possibly a reference to turbo mode which allowed the doubling of clock speed of some early Intel processors (ex. 8088 and 80286) for faster performance. *It is never stated on screen that Turbo is the Keeper of the Core or System Leader of the Super Computer, but since no other individual has been seen in a leadership roll, it is assumed that Turbo fills this function. Category:Sprites Category:Guardians Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males